


熟年夫夫的烦恼1

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	熟年夫夫的烦恼1

“kazu的橙子味好甜啊…”相叶雅纪只是在脖颈的腺体上舔了一下，后穴就抖着溢出更多爱液。床上的二宫和也更加主动，手指哆嗦着要解开扣子可是总也做不好，急的要哭出来，只好去扒相叶的睡裤，连着内裤一起拉到大腿，相叶的阴茎猛的弹跳出来，二宫张开嘴全部吞进，滚烫的浓烈的气味让自己的阴茎也硬的发疼，二宫和也不敢触碰，只怕一下就要射出来。  
相叶雅纪也被赤裸坦诚的二宫和也勾起情欲，只是听见二宫口交的哼唧声相叶雅纪都要射了，按着二宫的头吞吐了两下就赶紧抽出来，急急的吻上柔软的小嘴，扒光两人的衣服。相叶手里捏着胸前的小樱桃，“最喜欢kazu的酥胸了…好软…啊…以后有宝宝了，这里会有奶水吗？宝宝会吸kazu的乳头啊…这样…”  
被相叶雅纪撩拨的全身发软，相叶雅纪每移动一下二宫和也就颤抖一下，被咬着乳头更是连声音都关不住了，挺身配合着放肆的发出勾人的呻吟。  
好久没有进入过的身体柔软黏腻的吮吸着自己的下身，相叶雅纪怀疑自己是不是早泄，怎么才进来就想射，相叶覆在二宫身上耸动着下身，每下都顶着G点，一进去二宫就交代了，这会又硬着流出腺液来，相叶握着二宫的阴茎下身打桩似的猛烈进出着，快感激得二宫呻吟更旖旎，“哈…给我…ma君…ma酱…射进来…啊！”相叶感觉到更深处有个甬道张开了口，射精的痉挛感太过强烈，只是堪堪往里顶了两下二宫就射了出来，还没成结相叶也随着射了，反正时间还长，怎么可能就此罢休。

把小红虾米翻过身，相叶刚准备提枪就上，却被电话打断了，艰难的在软透了呻吟着的二宫和工作中斗争了一秒，决定先接电话。二宫和也全身麻的厉害，根本没有得到满足，这种时候还能去接电话相叶雅纪你真的是佛祖吗？不满于刚才浅尝辄止的运动，又气恼着相叶雅纪心里只有工作，二宫发狠的套弄着自己的下身，右手伸到后穴，生殖腔刚被打开人就不见了，里面酥的要命，只是手指插进去前面就又射了出来，手指长度不够，触不到亟需碾压的重点，二宫难耐的哭了出来，“ma君…呜嗯…ma君…我要…哈啊…”

电话那头是急需解决难题的工作，这头是急需解决情欲的二宫和也，相叶雅纪挠了挠头，回卧室准备和二宫商量一下，结果一回去就被雪松混合着苦橙的信息素勾的阴茎马上挺了起来，二宫和也还在床上摆出不自知的诱惑姿势自己抽插着，相叶雅纪觉得自己再不上都不是Alpha。

拉开二宫的手指换上自己的硬挺，二宫食髓知味的收缩着后穴勾引爱人快进来，相叶没有一秒的犹豫顶进生殖器最深处，生殖腔的瓣膜被龟头撑的薄薄的，腔体因为发情的原因痉挛的厉害，二宫和也感觉眼前发白，快感从体内源源不断的跑出来，自己能做的只有呼吸，呻吟，求欢，说着自己清醒了肯定会害羞的骚话勾引相叶雅纪操干的更深。

“哈…kazu…好喜欢…好爱你…宝宝…怀上我的孩子好不好？”怀里的爱人软的让人心疼，相叶雅纪啃咬着腺体，本能的说出求欢的话。二宫和也很吃这套，情事中的他总是很坦诚，“ma君…呃啊…要…射进来…要给你生孩子…哈啊啊…”生殖腔软的让相叶雅纪总也不想射，直到二宫和也又一次颤抖着痉挛着要射的时候，相叶雅纪捏住二宫的阴茎根部，挺进腔体底部完完整整成结了，哄着爱人忍耐一下。

二宫和也拼死抵抗着成结的饱胀感，在相叶雅纪射出来的时候紧紧抓住他按在小腹的手，腺体被刺破的熟悉味道让二宫和也达到高潮，射进来的热流好像走遍了全身，舒服的难以抑制住呻吟，相叶也是，呜咽着抱紧了二宫和也，他身上的香味就是自己的春药。


End file.
